Ultra Fight: The Lion's Fist
__TOC__ Battle 0: Prologue This is Planet Zults. There's barely any life on this barren wasteland of a planet, that was once similar to Earth. Some catastrophe had wiped out civilization as it was. Someone is walking through the wasteland. It appears to be a well-built male humanoid, wearing dirty rags that barely pass off as clothing. He also had long, unkempt hair but barely any stubble or mustache. With him was a small bag in hand, and a larger one on his back. As the violent winds blow the dust around this desolate place, the man could feel his strength waning. Perhaps he had been traveling through these lands for some time now. Unfortunately, on Planet Zults, there are scavengers and bandits everywhere. Like animals, the strong simply prey on the weak. Survival was the day-to-day goal of many. There was no past, no future, just the present. After the fall of civilization, the Zultians reverted back to animalistic ways to survive this harsh wasteland. The traveler was ambushed by a group of other men, who came out of hiding from the rocks. Some of them had melee weapons, others just readied their fists. "Oi oi oi! Small fry! Give us what you got there!" Shouted the leader, pointing a scimitar at him. The traveler looked around, he was surrounded by about 5 men. The only weapons he had with him were a bowgun and a knife, certainly not enough to take them all on. Still, what he was carrying was precious to him, and he will not let it go, at least not without a fight. It was a short, one-sided scuffle, and the traveler was knocked down. The leader picked him up and pointed his sword at the man, laughing. "You should have given up when you had the chance!" He and his men continued laughing until they noticed something approaching them. They could only see its silhouette, but they could see its eyes were glowing, as well as a blue light on the chest. "Let go of him..." the stranger said. "Eh? HAH! What makes you think we'd take orders from some no-name?!" "Walk away now, or all of you will die." replied the stranger coldly and bluntly. There was also a hint of a raging fire in the tone of his voice. "...fine...YOU ASKED FOR IT!" the gang leader pushed the traveler away before slicing him in the back, making him unleash a scream. An unforgivable act. The stranger was now enraged. "You worthless scum...it's because of people like you that the world can never be in peace!" "Yeah?! What are YOU gonna do about it?!" shouted the gang leader, with him and his gang preparing their weapons. The traveler was blacking out now, and he could barely make out what was going on. But there were screams and blood sprayed onto him. "You should have given up when you had the chance." said the stranger to the terrified gang leader, who wet himself after seeing the bodies of his friends who had died a horrible death. "P-p-p-please...spare me!" the stranger turned to the dying traveler. "Look at what you did to that man over there, and probably others like him. Think about it as you go to Hell!" the stranger then tightened his grip, so much that the neck he was holding was squeezed into drops of blood. The head rolled off and the body flopped to the ground, with more blood spilling out of the stump where a neck had been. He then walked over to the dying stranger, and kneeled down next to him. The traveler spoke his last words while raising his little bag; his body trembled with whatever strength he had left. "Take...these...they are...seeds...plant them somewhere...they are...the f-future..." That was all he managed to say. After a moment of silence, the stranger disappeared into thin air. But suddenly, the dead traveler stands again, but something had changed inside him. There was a fire in his eyes... ULTRA FIGHT THE LION'S FIST Battle 1 The traveler walks through the wasteland, until he finds ruins of what was once a city. There was some semblance of civilization there. Men, women and children went on with whatever they could call a life, digging for water and eating rats and bugs. The reborn traveler had decided to settle here for a while, as this village seemed quite peaceful. But on Planet Zults, peace never lasts long. Dozens of men came on loud motorcycles whose tyres kicked up the dust behind them. They were well-equipped, and this was no simple biker gang. They rode into the middle of the village before getting off their bikes and one of them beat a gong he was carrying. "AAAAAAALRIGHT, YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS! COME ON OUT AND GIVE TRIBUTE!" shouted the supposed leader. Fearfully, people started gathering food and other belongings. But one man was brave enough to stand up to them. "Damn you all! I won't stand for this any longer!" he shouted, before brandishing a knife, charging at them. The thugs just pulled their weapons out and easily hacked him to death, in front of all the terrified villagers. The leader held up a severed head that had a face full of agony. "YOU SEE THIS?! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DEFY THE RULE OF SUPER KING! NOW COME OUT WITH WHATEVER YOU HAVE!!!" The people reluctantly brought bags of food and canteens full of water out. The thugs smugly took whatever they could carry. One person came up to them with seemingly nothing. Although he had a similar stature as thugs, there was something incredibly scary and imposing about him. "Eh? What are you witing for? Give us something or die!" "The only I'll give you is...MY RAGE!" said the traveler, before proceeding to jam his fist into the thug's face. As he did so, there was a flash of light, and in the traveler's place was a red being with a silver face and a light on his chest. On the head was a crest shaped similar to a lion's mane, that flowed slightly back behind his skull. Around his lower arms and legs were bandage-like wraps that were under in a sort of grey armour. "Eeeehhhhkkkk" cried the victim, before falling backwards dead with his face smashed in. "WHAT THE?!" "YOU KILLED HIM!" "HOW DARE YOU!" Those were some of the thugs' reactions to the death of one of their members. Charging in, they held their weapons and started assaulting the red being, who simply and expertly dodged their attacks while hitting them lightly, just enough to knock them back. Feeling that they were being mocked, the thugs only got angrier. "Is it my turn yet?" said the red fighter, as his fists glowed and crackled with a red fiery energy. They all rushed in like rabid animals, and received the beating of a lifetime. The red fighter punched a hole in one of them and kicked another onto a building so hard he was reduced to a splat. He even caused one to explode after a single punch. Clearly, nobody was a match for him, so they had to bring out their secret weapon. "Dammit! BOYS, IT'S TIME TO BRING OUT THE BIG BOY!!!" Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, a huge person seemed to have fallen out of the sky. He was at least twice as large as the others. Upon seeing the red fighter, he let out a loud belch-like roar. The red man was not intimidated seeing this muscle-bound freak, even when he hammered his fists into the ground. He laughed seeing his target disappear but then realized that the enemy had stood on his fists. He threw him upwards by lifting his fists, but the red fighter simply did multiple backflips as he rose and fell and at just the right time, he delivered an energized kick to the chest, which struck the hulking beast's heart, and sent him flying. The victim exploded mid-air, raining blood on the remaining thugs. They were easily dealt with, and in a moment's notice, there was only the leader and one other thug left. Terrified and back into a corner, the gang leader did the only thing he could think of doing, and that was a rush attack. But before he knew it, he could not swing down his arms. They were gone, laying on the floor. He fell over in pain. "EEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAACK! MY ARMS! MY AAAAAAARMSSSS!!!" his cries ended with a sob and a whine. "Why would you miss those things? It's not like you do anything useful with them anyway." said the red fighter, before walking menacingly, intentionally or not, to the only other thug remaining, leaving the disarmed man to bleed out. "Please don't kill me...PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEE!!!!" He knew not to fight back, after seeing all the bodies of his friends. The gang leader had one last thing to say, which caught the attention of the red fighter. "DAMN YOU!!!! SUPER KING WILL KILL YOU!!! SUPER KING WILL KILL YOOUUUUUAAAAAAACCCKKKK....." "Oh, so you're not this 'Super King' fellow. At least you were smart enough not to give yourself such a ridiculous name." the last thug sneakily took out a pocket knife. "EEEEEEEEE!!!!" he shouted, while making a futile attempt to stab his opponent as the blade shattered on his body. He was picked up by the throat and panicked. "EEWAAAAAAHAFJSODHEJWKDNDJSODJDJEIRJJJD!!!!!!!!" he screamed and kicked about, until he was slapped, and then he began to break down and cry. "I won't kill you. No, I have a message for your boss. Tell him that if I ever come across any more news of him harrassing anyone, he'll suffer a fate worse than aby of your friends here. Got it? Now get going!" The thug was thrown aside, and he ran away screaming. The villagers didn't know what to think. Should they fear this stranger or be thankful to him? Either way, they acknowledge the fact that they all get to live another day. Except for that one poor guy who got his head cut off. Battle 2 Returning to his previous, more normal looking form, the traveler was greeted with some thanks by a few grategul villagers. They even offered him food, water and a place to stay, but all he wanted was information. "Tell me about this 'Super King' guy." A few cooperative ones were willing to help. They gathered around a campfire to warm up in the cold, dark night while they talked about the Super King. "He could have come out of nowhere for all we know..." said one of them. "Before Super King, only cruelty and violence ruled this land. He presented himself as a 'saviour', but all he's done is unite all the most vicious gangs under one banner." "He gets his men to take food and water and other supplies from us, until we only barely have enough not to go mad...sometimes he even takes people to be slaves and prisoners." "Right, and sometimes, they get sent back...but at that point they're such terrible conditions that it's almost as if, no, it's certain that they were sent back just so we can do nothing but watch as they die." "Where can I find him?" said the traveler, sternly. "Please don't! Everyone who has challenged him never makes it out alive!" "Like those 5 resistance fighters. They were the best fighters we've ever seen until you came along, but they never returned from fighting him. It's been a week already, and they promised to return a few days ago." "...what?" "Yes, it's true!" The traveler suddenly stood up. "Then he's the one I'm looking for. Where is the Super King." "...you're very confident in yourself. Looks like we can't stop you. But be warned, it's a suicide mission. Keep going North until you find a large statue of Super King out in the wasteland, it points to his lair at King Spire. It's a few days' worth of walking from here." "That's all I need. Thank you." said the traveler. He immediately departed, but stopped when he heard someone. "Um...what do we call you?" "My name is...Gen." he said, before continuing his journey through the night. He traveled far, stopping only to fight thugs and other beasts who harassed him and other people along the way. None of them stood a chance against the martial arts master, until... Gen eventually reached the huge statue, which stood in a flatland. It depicted a man with long, scruffy hair, a strong jaw, and a muscular build, pointing with his right index finger further North. On the base of the statue was engraved 'The Great Land of the Super King lies yonder.' After inspecting the statue, Gen noticed some stepping. It was two thugs, with matching clothes and weapons. They had mohawks, had no shirt on, and strapped to their backs were swords. "We are the Storm of Swords Brothers!" said the brothers. "Super King has sent us to kill you, and if we do, we can join his elite guards!" Gen said nothing. "Looks like you accept your death! Don't expect it to be fast or painless!" the attack began. Each of the two thugs seemed to dance around with their blades, rhythmically swinging, turning and slashing in tandem. Gen seemed to be getting cut from all sides as they pranced around him, blood coloured the ground red but Gen did not seem to be doing anything about it. Though on the next move, the brothers were surprised to see their blades caught in between Gen's knuckles. "What?!" "How can you even think of yourselves as elites if you keep using the same move over and over again?" With a casual twist of his wrists, Gen bent their blades into uselessness. The brothers discarded those and got new ones, stepping back a bit. "Fine then! Try this!" they shouted. The brothers held two blades each, and they were pointed outward. One was held in front of the chest,and the other on the back. They started to spin in place, getting faster and faster until each of them was a mere blur to the naked eye. The twins somehow started moving around, seemingly in a random pattern but they never quite got close to each other for obvious reasons. "TAKE THIS!! TWIN SLASHING TORNADO!!" Gen was not very impressed. The brothers began to spin in place, getting faster and faster by the second until their motions were a mere blur to the naked eye. They started to move around somehow, in seemingly a random and erratic fashion, presumably to throw their opponent off guard. Gen watched their movements, and with his sharp eyes, saw them closing in on him. The swords were stopped in their tracks, tripping each attacker over from the inertia. They looked up and saw a red being with the face of a silver lion. "WHAT?!" Gen simply looked down on them, before picking them up by the necks, leaving them helpless. They looked at him with dread on their faces. "...if your Super King can even consider making you two his 'elites', I really wonder how he manages to be as terrifying as they say he is." He then slammed the brothers together by the head, disorienting the both of them, before he proceeded to pry out the other swords in their hands, which he then used to impale them, leaving them screaming in pain. After that, Gen bent the blades to make sure they couldn't just slip out, and left them to bleed out. Gen took one more look at the statue. He flicked his hand towards it, unleashing a red enery bolt that blasted its head to rubble. Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Fan Specials Category:One Shots